


The Mild Inconvenience

by Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose), OperaGoose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Atem Comes Back, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Series, Unnecessary use of random Japanese words, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/Blue%20Eyes%20Black%20Dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You really need to tell him,</em> a voice said in the back of his mind. He sighed, defeated. While the other keyed in the combination to attack and obliterate the rest of his lifepoints, he took a deep breath. “He’s back.”<br/>“Whom?”<br/>“Atemu. The Pharaoh. He’s back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the only Prideshipping I will write. I don't know. I've been despondent about puppyshipping lately and everyone around me seems to prefer pride over it. So I wrote this to try and encapsulate some of the feelings involved with being the non-preferred choice.

“You’re subdued tonight. Something on your mind?” 

“Just the asskicking I’m going to give you!” Jou replied with a laugh. He hoped it didn’t sound as forced as it felt. 

“Hn.” 

That was sign enough his dismissal hadn’t been believed. But at least he knew there was gonna be no pushing from the other. Across the field, a hologram of a face-down cared pixelated to life. Two monsters to the graveyard and there on the field stood a dragon, no taller than his full handspan. 

Jou eyed the attack points and weighed it up against the monsters on his field. If he could draw the right card in his next turn, he might not have his lifepoints entirely obliterated. 

The face-down card flipped however to reveal a Monster Reborn; and then polymerization appeared right next to it. Jou sighed and set down his hand, knowing that the game was already over. It was a few turns, salvaging his dignity with defense mode as his last line of defense, but before long it was just his tiny Baby Dragon against… 

_You really need to tell him_ , a voice said in the back of his mind. He sighed, defeated. While the other keyed in the combination to attack and obliterate the rest of his lifepoints, he took a deep breath. “He’s back.” 

“Whom?” 

“Atemu. The Pharaoh. He’s back.” 

The familiar sounds of his lifepoints hitting zero ended the connection before he could get a response to that. He unplugged the online field and packed it up for the night. It was done. Why would he be needed now that Atemu had returned from the dead? 

*** 

He wakes up at eight, throws together breakfast, gets to work for 9am and tries not to worry himself. He lets his colleague answer the phones and man the desks all day, telling them that if he gets any calls pass on the message that he’ll call them later. He pushes around the cart of returned books, taking as excruciatingly slow as possible to put every book back on the shelf. 

When he gets back to sign out at the end of the day, she smiles and tells him that a few people called— “Yuugi and Atemu left a message, saying thank you, and asked if you would come over for dinner tonight.” 

He dawdles going back to his apartment. Waiting half an hour for a curry from a restaurant, instead of getting it quick and cheap from a street vendor. 

He’s somehow completely unsurprised to hear violent banging on his door and a familiar voice shouting as he comes up the stairs. “You open this damn door or I’ll make you regret it!” 

“I already regret it,” he says, loud enough to be heard, as he reaches the landing. “By the way, I’m not home yet.” 

Kaiba’s long coat, blue today—surprise, surprise—flares as he turns in place and glares at Jou. “Where is he?” 

“Who?” He said flatly, despite knowing the answer immediately. 

A spasm of irritation tugged at Kaiba’s features, before he visibly appeared to be reigning himself in. His jaw is tense as Jou moves past him, unlocking the front door. He steps in without an invitation, staring at Jou as he kicks off his shoes and moves into the small, barely furnished studio apartment. 

Cold blue eyes lock on the online field, half-packed up inside the original box. An eyebrow twitches up slightly, but whatever sneering comment he would’ve made never comes. “Where is he?” 

“Game shop,” Jou answered, flopping down on his couch and snapping open his chopsticks. “Where else would he be?” He asked, rolling them against each other to rub off any splinters. 

Kaiba’s grunt of acknowledgement seems irritated. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try there first,” Jou replied, cracking open his tub of rice and curry. 

Kaiba looks at him for a long moment, and it’s searching. Jou doesn’t question why. He’s never been good at hiding anything. After weeks of nights with just a duel hologram between them and voices in each other’s ears, Kaiba’s gotten good at hearing his expressions. 

The brunet is pale, and there are heavy grey bags under his eyes. The soft “you look tired” is out before he has time to think about it. 

Kaiba seems to be tripped up by that for a moment. “It was a long flight.” It almost sounds defensive. 

Jou glances at the clock and counts backward. With a snort, he digs in to his meal. So what if Kaiba probably hopped on his jet immediately after hearing the news? It’s not like he expected anything less. “What are you still doing here?” He asked. “I already told you where he is.” 

“Are you kicking me out?” Kaiba asked icily. 

“I never invited you inside in the first place,” Jou pointed out between mouthfuls. 

Kaiba glances at the half-packed duelling arena, then back at the door. Then, without invitation, he sat primly on the other end of the couch and closed his eyes. Long, elegant fingers pinch at the bridge of his nose and he sighs heavily. “It’ll be confronting if I just show up unannounced,” he said, quiet as if to himself. But it’s similar to the soft voice he uses, speaking in to the microphone when the rhythm of the duel is slow. 

“Nobody’s telling you to kick the door down and demand he duel you,” Jou replied, rolling his eyes. 

The look Kaiba shoots him with is cutting. 

He pretends he doesn’t see it, all his focus on the dinner that tastes like ash in his mouth. “But I doubt anyone’ll be surprised if you show up. You two have always had that…connection.” 

Kaiba’s eyebrows pull together in a slight frown. He stares down Jou for a few moments, before the blond leans down to grab a can of juice and breaks the eye contact. “So…” 

“It’s not like they ain’t expecting company, either,” Jou continues, cutting right through whatever Kaiba would’ve said. “They invited me over for dinner. They’re probably expecting company.” 

Kaiba eyed the food in his hands. “You’re not going?” 

Jou shrugged. “They’re either just being polite or they got something they wanna ask me. Ain’t worth the walk to their ward.” 

“I have a car,” Kaiba offered. 

Jou went to say no, but he paused. There was something about Kaiba’s voice that’s got him pausing. It occurs to him, chewing a particularly stuff chunk of beef, that maybe Kaiba wants him there. For support? He isn’t sure. “Fine,” he says. “Save me the trip one way, anyway.” 

Kaiba just nods and stays silent. 

He packs away what’s left of his dinner and stuffs it in the fridge for later. He exchanges the loose t-shirt for something clean - he needs to do laundry this weekend—and turns back around to face his uninvited guest. “Ready to go when you are.” 

The drive is charged, filled with tension it takes a while for Jou to put his finger on. He catches on, after he notices Kaiba eyeing every street they pass, then darting a quick look back at him. Did Kaiba really only want him in the car so he wouldn’t turn around and drive the other way? 

Jou gave a quiet sigh and turned to look out the window instead. Kaiba sighs as well, and Jou knows the sound of it. It’s not his ‘I can’t believe you’re actually playing with that card’ huff, but it’s somewhere similar to the ‘I don’t want to talk about this topic’ exhale. Except they’re not talking, are they? 

The Kame Game Shop is three wards over—not a bad walk if he’s motivated. He lives in the worst part of the city, so what’s he got to be afraid of walking after dark? The kyodai already know him, keep away from him ‘cause they know what’s good for them. 

“We’re here.” 

He blinked out of his thoughts, hadn’t even noticed the car had stopped. He unbuckled the seatbelt and then turned to glance at Kaiba. The brunet is blank-faced and his body language is composed. Jou instantly knows that it’s an act, but he doesn’t pick up on it. “Let’s go in.” 

Kaiba spends a long time locking and securing the expensive import car—even though it’s safer here than it was on his street. Jou waits for him, glances at the lit up window above the shop. He doesn’t say anything as Kaiba falls into step beside him. When he feels Kaiba tensing as they approach the back door, he silently takes Kaiba’s hand in one of his own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. The car keys dig into his palm, but he ignores it until he feels the lightest grip in return. Their hands fall away after that and Jou steps forward. 

Pushing open the door, he yells “Shitsureishimasu!” up the stairs and starts toeing off his shoes. They look scuffed and beat up compared to the other shoes lined up by the step. 

“Ohayou Jou-kun!” Yuugi’s voice comes down. “Come on up, we’re just about to eat.” 

A quick glance shows Yuugi’s mom and grandpa aren’t at home, which relaxes him for some reason. Just in socks, he starts up the stairs, listening to the sounds of Kaiba unbuckling his boots get quieter as he goes further up. 

“Probably won’t stay for long,” he says as he breaches the doorway, “so make it snappy.” 

The two of them are used to his rudeness by now, so Yuugi only laughs and heads back into the kitchen. Atemu, however, seems to take that as invitation. “I was worried you weren’t coming,” he said in a low voice. “I had a favour I wanted to ask of you.” 

“Shoot,” he said, grinning. 

“Yuugi tells me you’re in contact with—” Whatever he was going to say never comes. He’s looking over Jou’s shoulder at the doorway, and a specif look crosses his face. It’s a relieved sort of happiness—like seeing someone you’ve missed, and not expected to see again so soon. 

He knows without looking Kaiba has just appeared in the doorway behind him. A sick twist turns his stomach and he laughs, stepping aside. He acts as if he’s aiming to sit down in the comfortable armchair, but really he just wants to get out from between them. “Yes, I’m in contact with Moneybags, and yes I’ve already told him that you’re back.” 

He throws himself into the chair and picks up a magazine, staring at the manga pages as if it’s the most riveting thing he’s ever read. 

There’s a long silence and stillness, as the two other occupants of the room stare at each other. He might as well not even exist but what was new there? 

Atemu breaks the silence first. A softly spoken “Kaiba” that almost makes him remember the pharaoh learned hesitation and fear at Yuugi’s back. 

“Atemu.” Kaiba’s own response is strong and confident. But it reminds Jou, for a brief moment, for the almost-nightly occurrence when he’s about to call his blue eyes to attack—but Jou’s got three face-down cards in his back line and hasn’t played a mirror force shield yet. When did he learn to tell when Kaiba’s bravado was false? 

Another long silence stifles the room. Jou shifts uncomfortably in his seat and then has to cringe as the frame of the armchair creaks with his shifting weight. A gaze shifts to him, but he doesn’t look up—to see who it is, or what look they’re giving him. His stomach is twisting and he suddenly regrets having eaten already tonight. 

Whatever moment they’re having is interrupted when Yuugi re-enters, everything stacked up on a tray. “Oh! Kaiba!” he said. And he sounds pleased to see him. “I didn’t know you were here. I’ll have to grab another bowl. Jou will you help me with the drinks?” 

It’s as good an excuse as any to get out of the thick air of the living room. He nearly jumps to his feet and agrees, speeding off toward the kitchen. 

The look he gets from Yuugi in the kitchen—the one that says “isn’t this great?” as well as words ever can—makes him quickly realise his buddy is getting them out of the way _so Atemu and Kaiba can have some alone time together._

The thought makes him sick. He reaches for a glass from a high shelf and fills it up at the tap. He makes himself laugh. “Hey Yuug, how do any of you reach the glasses in this house?” 

Yuugi pretends to be offended, but then he laughs. “We use a stool,” he admits. 

Jou snorts a laugh through a mouthful of water. After draining his cup, he reaches down and gets more three more glasses down. Yuugi is wasting time, cleaning a bowl with a tea towel, choosing the best set of chopsticks, slowly pouring a bottle of strawberry soft drink into each cup. Then he thinks about it and boils the kettle for tea as well. 

Is this still about wasting time, or is he trying to make a good impression on Kaiba for some unknown reason? The company president isn’t going to think any better of them for this meal than he would for anything else. It’s been years since Yuugi’s tried this hard to make a good impression on _him_. 

He picks up the bowl and chopsticks, setting it on a tray with the glasses of drink. He carries them out to the living room and doesn’t let himself stop when he sees the room. 

Kaiba and Atemu are standing by the open window. Their eye contact is intense, and they’re speaking in soft, low voices he doesn’t have a chance of overhearing. They don’t react in any way to Jou setting down the second tray and arranging the table neatly. Atemu glances over slightly as Yuugi comes in with the teapot and cups, but quickly returns his attention to the brunet standing intimately close to him. 

Yuugi gives that same smile from the kitchen. _He’s so happy for them both_. The room impossibly seems to be shrinking and he fights against the feelings. 

He nods his head in the direction of the pair. “Guess I’m out a duelling partner, hey?” 

Yuugi’s mouth makes a sad sort of frown as he looks at Jou for a moment too long. “Jou…you and Kaiba are friends right?” 

Jou laughed a little, a bitter sound that grates against his chest. It almost hurts coming out. “Friends?” He asked. “Nah. I doubt you’d call it that. Someone’s gotta actually like you to be your friend.” 

Because that’s where it comes down to, doesn’t it? Jou’s never been anything but a mild inconvenience to Kaiba. With Atemu gone and Yuugi too busy with university, Kaiba had turned to the next challenge. (And ooh boy had he been mad to learn that Jou had once beaten the Pharaoh in a duel for his dragon.) The quiet nights with nothing but a duel field and seven thousand miles between them. 

His chest aches, his stomach twists. He looks at the food with a complete lack of appetite. 

That’s all over now, and he knows it. Kaiba has Atemu. It’s always been Kaiba and Atemu. Pitted against each other or side by side facing an adversary; while Jou was on the sidelines always looking in but never, never something important to either of them. 

“Soy sauce,” Yuugi mumbles, getting to his feet. “Forgot the soy sauce.” 

He thinks about sticking around long enough to say goodbye, but Atemu’s regal hand raises on and touches Kaiba’s arm. A stab of hatred fires through his chest; and he knows he can’t stick around for even that. 

A mental apology in Yuugi’s direction and he’s climbing to his feet, rushing toward the doorway as silently as he knows how. He stumbles at the foot of the stairs, kicking childishly at Kaiba’s boots for tripping him. He shoves his feet into his shoes, not bothering to slip them in properly or loosen the laces. 

He catches his reflection in the bulletproof glass of Kaiba’s sportscar. He looks wild, like an animal ready to run or kill. In the glass, silhouettes in the bright window shift slightly. His stomach twists again and he’s taking off, not caring that he’s tripping with every other step on his shoes. 

Yuugi might be upset about him leaving. He probably owes the guy an apology soon. The other two…well. If they even noticed he’d left, it’d never be more than a passing thought. Perhaps they’d be disapproving that he’d upset Yuugi. But for his sake alone, it didn’t matter. 

They had each other now. 

And Kaiba had never wanted him. 


	2. Apparently I wrote a sequel???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, compiling my Fic Graveyard, I discoved that I penned a sequel to this. I'm adding it here as chapter two. It was unfinished, but it ends in a good place so I'm going to go ahead and post it anyway!

“So, Atemu’s back, huh?” Honda said, his voice on the other end of the phone line. 

“Yep,” Jou replied, smiling. “Showed up on Yuugi’s doorstep in the middle of a storm. He always did have to be as dramatic as possible.” 

Honda laughed. “Bet Kaiba was glad to hear that.” 

Jou’s expression suddenly felt wooden. He had an image of himself as a puppet, smiling and laughing on command, held up by strings – but limp and lifeless. 

“Jou?” 

“Sorry man,” he replied, and laughed. “This super hot redhead walked past wearing leather pants.” 

“Man, you’re such a pervert.” 

“Takes one to know one.” The old flow of friendship stretched out between them – but it had never felt more mechanical. “I gotta go. Things to see, people to do. Call you next week, okay?” 

“Katuysa,” Honda said, uncharacteristically serious, “you would tell me if something was really wrong right.” 

“Of course I would. I told you I’m fine.” He grinned. “Don’t need a mom, Hiroto. Bye!” He slapped the phone into its cradle. 

He left it a moment, then picked it up and left it hanging off the hook. He sat on the couch and looked around his apartment. It was neat, and clean – the duel arena, usually with wires hanging out everywhere, had been packed up and sent back to Mokuba last week. 

Not that he didn’t appreciate what Mokuba had been planning, but it wasn’t necessary now. Atemu was back and that was all done with. 

It occurred to him that it was time to leave for work and he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. There was nothing for it ten. He needed coffee. 

He showered, dressed, packed his pockets and then headed for the nearest café. Straight black, in a paper cup – tasting awful but giving him the energy to trudge on. 

“Jounouchi.” 

No… 

He slowly sipped his coffee. He didn’t cringe. He didn’t act like the air had been punched out of him. He turned and he smiled. “Yo, Kaiba.” 

Blue eyes stared down at him. He suspected the face around them was frowning. But he didn’t dare look. He kept his eyes on Kaiba’s. “We haven’t spoken in a few weeks.” 

“Oh, really?” He asked, keeping his voice casual. “The library’s getting cleaned, and we’re holding a food drive for—” 

“Jounouchi,” Kaiba’s voice was an angry growl. “Stop it.” 

He sighed. “I didn’t sleep last night. I’m usually better.” 

“At pretending you’re fine?” Kaiba demanded impatiently. 

Jou sighed and finally moved his eyes away. “How’re things with Atemu?” 

“What the hell does he have to do with—?” His angry demand fell silent. “Oh.” And then in a much softer voice, he said “oh,” again. 

Jou turned away abruptly. “Yeah. So… yeah.” 

“I didn’t mean to…” 

“Lead me on? Nah, you were fine.” 

“That’s not what…” Kaiba gave a frustrated sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Didn’t want to embarrass myself. Guess I’ve just gone and done that anyway.” 

“Is that why you left?” 

“Pretty much. I couldn’t stand…watching.” 

“And why we haven’t been duelling…?” 

“You didn’t need me for that either. He was always the only one you wanted to play.” 

Kaiba stepped toward him, suddenly aggressive. “Shut up! How _dare_ you? You weren’t some proxy for Atemu because I couldn’t get the real thing! Did you really think I was that much of an asshole all this time? You were my friend!” 

“You’re my friend too, Kaiba,” he admitted softly. “I’m sorry that I ruined that.” 

“I don’t care that you—” he cut himself off, unable to articulate his new understanding of Jou’s feelings. “I care that you cut me off because he came back. Like that erases the past two years!” 

“Look, I’m not crying friend-zone or anything. I will get over it. I can go back to being both of your friend. But I need… time. Time to get over myself.” 

Kaiba sighed. “Okay. I can grant you time. Will we ever duel again?” 

He thought about the duel arena probably tossed in the dumpster out the back of the Kaiba Corp headquarters. “Yeah. We’ll get to duel each other again.” 

Kaiba gave him a long look, his expression unreadable. Jou wished he’d say something. Two years with a duel arena between them, he was good at understanding Kaiba’s tone of voice – but he was bad at his expression. 

“Can I give you something?” Jou asked softly. Kaiba nodded warily. He sighed and slid his deck out of his pocket. He drew the card off the top of his deck. “I don’t need three. That’s more your style than mine.” 

“Jou…” he replied, his voice choked with emotion. “This is your favourite Red Eyes.” 

“I want you to have it,” Jou insisted. In the silence that followed, he turned to walk away. 

He was less than two metres out the door when he heard “wait!” 

He turned back around. “Kaiba. You’re ruining my dramatic walking-away moment.” 

“I don’t care.” He stopped in front of Jou, holding out a card. “I’m not giving you my blue eyes. But take this instead.” 

He took the card, head spinning with confusion. “Maiden with Blue Eyes…” 

“I want you to have it.” 

He held it protectively to his chest. “Thanks, Kaiba.” 

The brunet gave him a long, intense look – not saying anything. The look lingered a beat too long. Then the CEO turned to walk away. 

~*~ 

“I’m glad you came, Jou-kun,” Yuugi said. “You haven’t been around much. 

“Yeah,” Jou said, not apologising. “I had some stuff to take care of.” 

Yuugi fixed him with a concerned look but – thankfully – didn’t press for more information. “It’s a shame you couldn’t come by when Atemu was here. He’s been asking after you.” 

He hummed, acknowledging his words but not commenting. He picked up his teacup. “So Atemu was invited to that big showcase at KaibaLand?” 

“Well, I was, but he wanted to go. He’s hoping to be able to duel Kaiba, I think.” 

“He ain’t sick of that yet?” Jou asked, forcing a laugh. 

“Well, they haven’t manged it yet,” Yuugi replied. “He says there’s something about Kaiba’s online ID – it won’t match up with Atemu’s, or something.” 

“Huh.” If Kaiba’s duellist ID was still having trouble connecting on the online network, then… 

“You’d think, with all his smarts and access to the program, he’d be able to fix any issues,” Yuugi continued. 

“Yuugi, I don’t wanna talk about Kaiba,” Jou said. “Who knows why he does or doesn’t do anything?” 

The King of Games gave him a long, intense look. “You **are** in love with Kaiba – aren’t you?” 

Jou sipped his tea and was silent. 

“…so Grandpa hired this young man to help him in the shop…” 

Jou didn’t stay for long after that. He walked back from the game shop, hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. An idea was circling around in his mind and he realised it wouldn’t go away until he tested it. 

He stopped in at an old arcade, ignoring the crowd around the DDR machine. He headed to the back room, where Kaiba always had the DMO Arenas installed. 

There were some kids playing with sample decks, but they finished soon after. 

He took the deckbox out of his pocket, opening it up. On top of the deck, in a clear plastic card sleeve, was the Maiden With Blue Eyes – and tucked behind it, his duellist ID Card. 

He placed the whole thing in the deck scanner and waited. 

_DUELLIST: JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA_

_STATUS: ONLINE_

_LAST LOG ON: 42 DAYS AGO_

_CURRENT RANKED MATCH REQUESTS: 18_

_CURRENT PAIRED DUELLISTS ONLINE: 1/1_

_ACTIVE PAIRED DUELIST MATCH REQUEST: 1._

Jou took a shuddering breath. He pressed the button to open the paired matches, knowing what he’d see. 

_1 MATCH REQUEST:_

_KAIBA SETO, JPN._

_1 minute ago._

_ACCEPT?_

_REJECT?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that. While writing, I had the idea to turn this into something bigger and more complicated but for now, this is where it's at.


End file.
